Power Rangers Final Force Episode 5: Prehistoric Showdown
by Chibideeb
Summary: The Power Rangers meet up with Dr. Tommy Oliver, who was out searching for his team, the Dino Thunder Rangers. Now they need to help him find his team and stop Pyrite from using their powers for his personal gain.


"This is the place correct?" said Pyrite, kicking around some rubble.

"Yes, there should be some tubes of monster DNA the one who ran this place once used." explained his master over a communicator.

Pyrite was in what once was the base of operations used by Mesogog, the foe who challenged the Dino Thunder Rangers.

Pyrite kicked around some more rubble and found a few intact jars, one of which had a small humanoid figure inside, Purite shrugged and threw it in with the rest of the DNA, "Ok is that all? Because this doesn't seem worth the trip."

"Just wait for a few more seconds…"

"What the hell are you going on about-" began Pyrite

"Hey, weirdo, the ballroom dance is a few houses down," yelled a man from across the room, he had black hair and seemed to be of Mexican descent, he wore a white shirt and grey jacket with blue jeans, on his wrist he had a silver bracelet with a white gem in the middle.

"Oh thank God," said Pyrite, "It's just a human, I thought I'd find a velociraptor or something down here!"

"Nope," said the man, "Just a dragon." the man held the bracelet near his face, it transformed into a Morpher that was designed to look like a dragon. He pressed a button and said, "White Ranger Dino Power" and Morphed into a white suit, it had a triangular chest plate and was accented with gold, he had black marks along his body and a gold belt and buckle, his helmet had a red visor with a blackfin.

"G-GOD DAMN IT! More Rangers… just what I needed." cried Pyrite.

"Pyrite just get as close as possible." commanded his master.

"As… as you command." groaned Pyrite

"Who are you talking to? We're the only ones here!" Said the White Ranger, chuckling.

"Just come here and give me all you got!" yelled Pyrite, and then under his breath, "I swear to god if this doesn't work."

The White Ranger charged at Pyrite, pulling out his sword, as soon as he was in the stabbing distance, they were teleported away.

At the command center, the Rangers were in the middle of an intense battle.

"You've truly gone insane haven't you?" yelled Dan, his expression was intense, brow furrowed, teeth clenched.

"Ha," laughed Madi, "Insane is such a strong word, I prefer… enlightened,"

"You do realize that this is something no one has pulled off before!" Dan screamed,

"Oh really!" said Madi cockily, "Watch this," it is revealed that the Rangers are playing a fighting game, Madi down to her last few hit points, super meter full while Dan has a half-full health bar, but his Super Meter was already used up. Madi performed a very specific combination of buttons, and her character on screen performed an intricate combo, Dan was down to a few hit points, Madi activated her super move, her character annihilated Dan's finishing him off.

"TENTH ROUND IN A ROW!" Madi celebrated.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Dan cried, "How did you get so good?"

"Practice… and too much free time"

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha 10 yelled, "Would you Rangers Keep it down! I am trying to figure out what Pyrite's next move! I may be a robot but I can barely hear myself think!"

"Chill dude," said Adam, "We're trying to relax, we had a rough past month, besides this peace is what all true warriors strive for."

Madi looked at Adam, "Did you just-"

"I can't argue with that Alpha, they did just stop a demon king from plunging the earth into fear," said Xenon.

"Ay yi yi… I will never understand you humans." sighed Alpha, he continued typing on the computer, "You know, it may be wise to train instead of playing your… video games. I haven't even seen you use your Samurai Powers."

"Alpha, we'll be fine, we can just figure it out next time we battle." Said Adam nonchalantly.

"Ay yi yi- what on Edenoi is that?" said Alpha.

"Lemme guess, a monster?" said Zee.

"Maybe… it seems to have some prehistoric DNA, I'd be careful."

"Well guys, you know what time it is? IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" yelled Mike.

The four other Rangers followed his lead and said, "FINAL FORCE, ACTIVATE!"

After they morphed they were teleported down to a small city near Angel Grove, Reefside. They were met with a reptilian beast with large dragon-like wings, he was white and black with black bone-like spines coming out of him.

"Oh my god, that thing is gross even by our standards," said Dan, gaging.

"Oh look, company!" said the lizard, "Good, I needed a good snack!"

"You're not eating anyone scale face, let's get him!" yelled Madi.

The Rangers dashed toward the Monster, letting out a battle cry. The creature shot lightning from his eyes the rangers were shot back, "Man this freak is intense," said Zee, "I think that this may be more difficult than Alpha made it out to be!"

"He literally told us to be careful," said Dan.

"Hush shush shush quiet," said Zee.

"PREPARE TO BECOME EXTINCT!" Screeched the dinosaur.

"I feel like someone should tell him," said Dan.

"We can't hurt his feelings!" said Madi.

"Ugh, come on let's just kick his ass… Legendary Style!" said Mike, he and the other Rangers selected Samurai on their Morphers and yelled, "Go Go Samurai!" The Rangers Morphed into their Samurai outfits and prepared their swords for battle.

"Let's slice this bitch up!" yelled Adam. He ran toward the monster and tried stabbing him, until it flew into the air, "Oh what the hell!" Adam screamed

The Dinosaur used a tractor beam on the Rangers, throwing them into a building. The Rangers struggled back up and tried to get another attack in, but were knocked back down.

Things were looking bleak, the Rangers could barely stand at this point and were forced back into their Final Force forms. At the monster was about to finish them off he was interrupted by a shadowy figure who stood at the top of a flight of stairs. He looked down at the monster, "I thought you were done with this stuff Terrorsaurus?" he said, and he began walking down the stairs his features were a bit more defined, he wore a white jacket with green highlights as well as a red t-shirt underneath, he had short but scruffy hair and stubble. He got to the bottom of the stairs and said, "Most of you creeps know when to quit."

"Who is this?" said Zee, "He looks a bit old. Not to be mean or anything."

The old man pulled out a Morpher that looked like the Mighty Morphin Morphers, except it was golden with some red markings around the center. He held it out in front of him and yelled, "Dino Thunder Power Up" he was then encased in black Ranger armor with golden diamonds along his arms and up his legs and torso and his chest had a logo of a dinosaur footprint, he had golden shoulder pads and his helmet had a jagged visor and a fin atop his head, he had a gold belt that held his Morpher on the buckle. After morphing he yelled, "Bracio!"

"Tommy!" said the Terrorsaurus, "I thought you were old last we fought, but now this is just sad!"

"Well to be fair you look worse each time we fight! Now tell me what you did with my team!"

"Some leader, can't even keep track of his own Rangers!" heckled the Terrorsaurus.

Tommy equipped his Braciostaff and said, "I'll make you eat those words!" He stabbed the staff into the ground, creating an eruption of flame, scorching the Terrorsaurus.

"Now's our chance!" Yelled Mike, "Finale Cannon! FIRE!" they shot the cannon at the Prehistoric Psychopath, making an enormous explosion leaving a crater.

"Well, at least that's taken care of! Power Down" Said Tommy, "Now we just need to fi- what the…" Tommy walked to the center of the crater, "Oh this is bad." said Tommy, he picked up a white gem from the crater and held it in his hand, "Without this, Trent cant morph, and whoever kidnapped him and the rest must have their Dino Gems."

"Um," said Madi, "Mr. Tommy, can you explain what's going on?"

"Please, just call me Tommy," the man explained, "One of the teams I led, the Dino Thunder Rangers, have gone missing, and this, shows what happened." He held the white gem between his fingers.

"Well, I think we can help, we are Power Rangers after all!" said Mike.

"Well, thank you," said Tommy, "Let's get to my headquarters and see what we can do."

The Rangers walked into a small house in the woods, inside was a blonde woman in a pale pink sweater was sitting at a table, she noticed Tommy and the other Rangers, "Tommy! Did you find out what happened to the Team?"

"Maybe, I need to get to the headquarters and run some tests." Tommy moved the head of a t-rex model, opening a trap door. The Rangers followed Tommy to a room filled with machines and computers. Tommy sat at a supercomputer and began typing, "The Dino Gems are linked to the Morphin' Grid. They let off some residual energy wherever they go allowing me to triangulate the position of the other Rangers."

"Um… English?" said Zee.

"Sorry it's been a while," said Tommy, "Basically the Gems are putting out a signal that I can pinpoint by matching it with the energy of the white Gem." Tommy rapidly typed on his keyboard, the image on the screen showed a map that zoomed toward an abandoned area covered in rubble, "No way…" said Tommy, "This can only be bad."

"What is it?" said Dan.

"That's the headquarters of Mesogog, who was a villain the Dino Rangers and I fought." explained Tommy, "We need to go."

Tommy and the Rangers rushed out of the house and into the city, running toward a Mansion, Tommy rang the doorbell, "C'mon Anton…" Tommy mumbled. After a few minutes of waiting, Tommy realized something was wrong. He tried calling Anton on his phone but no answer, he looked around and then kicked the door down.

"Tommy are you crazy?" said Mike, "You can't just bust down doors!"

"I can and just did." said Tommy, "Come on hurry!" He ran into an office room and started searching.

"Hey," said Zee, "You think he might be a bit crazy?"

"That's not nice!" said Madi.

Just then portal appeared and Tommy signaled for the Rangers to follow, they shrugged and then went inside, they were teleported into a dark and broken down laboratory, where they saw 3 people tied up, one of them was a man wearing a red tracksuit with hair parted down the middle, the Other was an African man wearing a blue hoodie and short hair, the last was a blonde haired woman with a black t-shirt with yellow gloves.

The man in the red tracksuit yelled, "Dr. O! Look out!"

Tommy turned around and dodged a red Humanoid dinosaur with white claws and spines down his back.

2 other Dinosaurs showed up and attacked the Rangers, they all backed into a circle and Mike commanded, "Ok I'll save the Dino Rangers, you guys help Tommy with the Dino-creeps. It's Morphin' Time!"

The Rangers morphed and got to work, Mike rushed toward the captured Rangers and summoned his Finale Sabre, slicing them free, "Ok, I'll get your gems!"

Tommy was backed into a corner by the Red Dino, he pulled out his Morpher and yelled, "Tiger Zord! White Ranger Power!" and morphed into a white suit with a black chest plate, gold, and black gloves, with a Tiger design on his helmet, "You messed with the wrong Ranger! Fire!" he shot a white laser from his Sabre, (which had a tiger's head on the handle). The lasers pushed the Dino Backward. Zee followed the attack up with a stab to the chest.

The Dinosaur disappeared in a poof, dropping a red gem, she threw the Gem toward the guy in the tracksuit and gave him a thumbs up. The Man slapped the Gem onto his wrist and yelled, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" and morphed into a red suit with white diamonds along his arms legs and torso with a gold belt and silver buckle, his Helmet had a jagged visor and eyes at the top.

"Woah, he's cool," said Madi, then the Blue Dino grabbed her and picked her up above its head, She shot an arrow straight up, it went up and then fell down hitting the Dino in the skull, Dan chopped into its chest, making poof into a gem.

Dan tossed the Gem to the blue hoodie guy, he slapped his wrist and yelled, "Dino Thunder, POWER UP!" He morphed into a suit nearly identical to the Red Rangers, but blue, and his helmet had horns on the forehead.

Adam and Mike charged at the yellow dino, who flew up in the air and fired a sonic screech at the Rangers, who dodged, Adam, threw his daggers into the air and then kicked them toward the Pterodactyl. The daggers hit its wings and pinned it to the wall, Mike shoved his saber into it, poofing it into a gem.

Mike tossed the Gem at the woman, who morphed just like her partners. Her suit matched the other two's just yellow, and featured a skirt, her helmet had a smooth visor and had a fin at the top.

The 3 newly reformed Dino Rangers grouped up with the rest, Pyrite jumped up from behind a shelf, "Ugh, I really wish you gave me more time, I could've developed those monsters to be more durable. Oh well, I got what I wanted, he bowed and aimed his hands behind him, a light flickered on showing 2 people on tables hooked up with a bunch of wires, "My plan is going swimmingly!"

"Trent, Anton!" yelled Tommy, "Conner, Kira, Ethan, come on!" the four Rangers raced toward the tables but were shot back by an energy wave, Tommy dropped the white gem and Pyrite picked it up.

"Oh, thank you for giving me my final ingredient!" Pyrite Mocked, he placed the white gem back into Trent's bracelet, as soon as he did, Trent was Morphed into his White suit, his visor was glowing intensely red, he leaped from the table and instantly started attacking the Rangers.

"Not again," said Conner, "Snap out of it!"

Trent screeched at Conner, who used his super speed to evade a barrage of arrows coming from the tip of his quill dagger.

Conner sighed, "I hate that you make me do this. TRIASSIC POWER ENGAGE!" Conner's Morpher became a glowing gold, his suit got gold and blue highlights on the diamonds, and golden shoulder pads and a crown above his visor, Shield of Triumph, ACTIVATE!" he aimed his shield toward Trent which teleported them away.

"What the-" said Pyrite, "Ugh, no matter the second phase is in effect!"

Anton's eyes glowed Red, and he grew scales along his body, becoming a dinosaur. He broke out of the straps keeping him on the table. He growled and said, "Mesogog is reborn!" he stomped toward Tommy, "Oliver…hehe. You're gonna pay!"

"Mesogog! Long time to see!" said Tommy

"Don't be coy with me Tommy, you know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna turn you and the rest of humanity into reptiles!"

Pyrite chuckled, "Not so fast," he pressed a button on his remote, electrocuting Mesogog, "You can't go being in charge you know? We merely need you for your brute strength."

"You… you... I hate you…" said Mesogog.

"Oh come on," said Pyrite, "I'm not that bad! Now, attack the Rangers!" He pressed a button on the remote forcing Mesogog to attack. He grabbed Ethan and threw him into a wall, he then turned to Tommy, kicking him to the ground.

"You know," said Kira, "I hated Mesogog, but this is ridiculous."

"We'll handle Pyrite!," said Mike, "Final Force! ATTACK!" the Rangers summoned their weapons, Pyrite yelped and fumbled to his remote, pressing a few buttons, and summoning Slimebots. The Rangers Sliced through the Robotic Creatures, but they kept on coming.

"Come on you wuss!" yelled Adam, "Can't you fight us yourselves using that, gold form."

"If you insist…" said Pyrite, laughing hysterically, tapping his pin, he gained his armor, sword and insanity, he flew up toward the Rangers and started hacking and slashing at the Rangers, the two teams were backed into each other, when Trent and Conner were warped back.

Trent attacked Mesogog yelling, "Let go of my dad Mesogog!" he sliced at Mesogog with his Sword.

"The Remote!" yelled Madi, "It controls him!"

"Then let's get it," said Tommy, "Zeo Ranger V, Red!" he Morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger, and pulled out his sword, running toward Pyrite, slashing at him trying to get the remote.

"What? You want this?" said Pyrite, "COME AND GET IT TOMMY!"

"That's the plan psycho!" said Tommy.

"Come on," said Mike, "Let's do this Legendary Style! It's Morphin' Time!" The Rangers selected the Mighty Morphin Power Set and called out their Dinosaur.

"Mastodon!"  
"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!"

The Rangers Morphed and got ready to finish this battle, Tommy looked at their suits and felt nostalgic, "Hey," he said, "Let me join you! Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power!" Tommy morphed into a suit nearly identical to the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, except green and had a Golden Shield on his chest. He pulled out a Dagger that looked a bit like a flute at the same time, he played a tune into it and it created green energy that fired into Mesogog and Pyrite, knocking them back. Pyrite dropped his remote and Trent sped over and snatched the remote, he pressed a button, freeing his father.

The Final Force Rangers activated the Power Blaster, meanwhile the Dino Rangers activated the Z-Rex Blaster, the both fired it at Pyrite, he noticed through his insanity what was happening, he teleported away just in time.

The rangers unmorphed and Mike kicked the ground, "I can't believe he got away again." he said.

"Don't worry!' said Zee, giving Mike a pat on the back, "Today wasn't a total loss! We saved the Dino Thunder Rangers, and we might get new Powers out of it!" she said looking toward the Dino Rangers.

"Oh right!" said Mike, "In all the insanity I forgot! Tommy, would you trust us with the Dino Ranger Powers?"

Tommy laughed, "Of course, you've done more than enough to help!" the Rangers looked at their Morphers and saw that a new logo appeared, giving them access to the Dino Thunder Rangers.

The Rangers went home and celebrated yet another victory and got ready for their next adventure. Little did they know, they were in for an adventure of intergalactic proportions.


End file.
